This invention relates to a solar air heating system.
In copending applications Ser. No. 866,546 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,424 issued May 20, 1980 and Ser. No. 866,545 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,192 issued May 6, 1980, assigned to the assignee herein are disclosed solar air heating systems capable of retrieving available heat energy from a solar collector for combining with heat from a storage unit. In the apparatus of Ser. No. 866,546, when heated air is circulated from only the collector to the space to be heated, one blower is functional; and when air is circulated from both the collector and from the storage unit to the space, two parallel blowers are employed to propel air into a common mixing chamber and then through a common duct to the space. If, therefore, the first blower is sized for optimum flow through the chamber and duct to the space, the greater flow from both blowers will not be optimum for the duct system. On the other hand, if the duct system is optimized for both blowers operating, the flow from only one blower will not be optimum. In the apparatus of Ser. No. 866,545, one blower propels air from the collector to the storage unit, and if the space requires heat, air is pulled off the top of the storage unit to the space by another blower in series with the first, both being operational simultaneously. If heated air is taken from the collector simultaneously with heated air transfer from the storage to the space, the two blowers are preset to be in balanced relationship with each other. This balanced flow likely is not at optimum flow conditions through the duct system to the space. Such conditions above stated can fail to comply with recent HVAC and ASHRE specifications.
In either of the above systems, when heated air is removed from the collector and air is also supplied to the space, two blowers are operating simultaneously to require double power input.